Hur de två häxorna möttes
by TeamTrouble
Summary: Hur de två flickorna med de mystiska krafterna möttes innan de följde med Stråhatsklanen. Skriven utav EIFOS. Del 1 i historian om deras äventyr.


**Summary:** Hur de två flickorna Mello och Eifos möttes.

**Rating:** K

**Pairings: **Inga än så länge... D:

**Disclaimer:** Hur gärna vi än vill det så äger vi INTE One Piece.  
**  
Author's Notes:** Denna fic är skriven utav **EIFOS.** Beröm henne när ni läst! :)

_**  


* * *

**_

_**Hur de**** två osynlighets kontrollerande häxorna möttes**__**  
**_

Solen stod högt uppe på den vackra vårön Sthilma. Klockan var runt två på dagen och alla barnen lekte på vägarna. Utom en liten flicka.

-" Näää! Du får inte vara med!" Sa en pojke till henne när hon hade frågat om hon fick vara med i deras tafatt lek. Flickan såg sorgset ner i marken och gick iväg. Hon var runt sju år och hade kolsvart hår. Hon gick iväg till skogen. Där satte hon sig på en rot vid en liten damm och såg ner i vattnet. Hon grät tyst.

-" HALLÅÅÅ

~?" hörde hon plötsligt. Hon såg snabbt upp och såg en rödhårig tjej sitta på en gren högt uppe i ett träd.

-" HEJ!" Sa den rödhåriga och vinkade. "Vad gör du här helt ensam?"

-" Jag…jag ville vara ensam en stund." Sa den svarthåriga flickan och såg ner i marken. Då hörde hon en duns och så hade den rödhårige hoppat ner. Hon gick med bestämda steg fram till henne.

-" Ensam? Varför det? Det är väl tråkigt." Sa hon och log. Den svarthårige såg upp mot den rödhåriga.

-" Nja, lite…" Sa hon.

-" Då håller jag dig sällskap!" Sa den rödhårige och slog sig ner bredvid henne. "Föresten! Jag heter Eifos! Vad heter du?"

-" Mello." Sa den svarthårige och log svagt. Eifos hade varit den första personen i samma ålder som Mello själv som hade frågat efter hennes namn.

-" Mello! Kul att råkas!" Sa Eifos och skrattade stort. Mello kunde inte låta bli att skratta också.

-" Du, Mello, varför grät du förut?" Frågade Eifos när hon satt och dinglade med benen i vattnet. Mello såg sorgset ner i vattnet.

-" Jag ville leka med dom andra barnen, men dom sa att jag inte fick." Sa Mello tyst.

-" Men va!? Varför inte det! Dom ska ha stryk!" Sa Eifos och såg arg ut. Mello skrattade tyst.

-" Men varför är du själv här i skogen?" Sa Mello och såg på Eifos.

-" Jag orkade inte vara där jag bor." Sa Eifos och försökte fånga en fjäril som flög förbi.

-" Du menar ditt hem."

-" Nej, där jag bor. Jag har inget 'hem' " Sa Eifos. Mello såg konstigt på henne. Det blev tyst en stund. Sen så hoppade Eifos upp.

-" Kommer du med? Jag såg ett vrak på andra sidan ön för några dagar sen! Vi kan fara på äventyr!" Skrattade Eifos. Mello blev chokad först, men skrattade och följde med Eifos.

Det hade blivit ganska mörkt när Mello kom hem.

-" Mello! Var har du varit? Jag blev orolig!" Sa hennes mamma när hon kom innanför dörren.

-" Jag har varit ute och lekt med min nya vän!" Sa Mello helt överlyckligt. Hennes mor såg chokad på henne, men log ett stort leende sen. Mello hade aldrig sett så lycklig ut, och hon hade en vän nu. Mello somnade med ett leende på läpparna den natten.

-" Oi! Mello!" Hörde Mello genom fönstret till sitt rum. Hon såg ut och såg Eifos sitta i trädet bredvid. Mello öppnade fönstret.

-" Hej Eifos!" Sa hon glatt.

-" Vad gör du?" Frågade Eifos.

-" Har tråkigt, och du?"

-" Samma. Har du fortfarande utegångsförbud för det vi gjorde sist?" Flinade Eifos. Mello skrattade.

-" Ja, och kommer ha det tills veckan är slut."

-" Inte mer? Jamen fan vad bra!" Skrattade Eifos. Mello log. Hon hade aldrig haft det så kul som när hon var med Eifos. Dom hade känt varandra i fyra år nu, och Mello hade aldrig varit gladare.

-" Du Mello." Sa Eifos där hon låg på en gren i trädet.

-" Vad?"

-" Visst kommer vi alltid att vara vänner."

Mello såg förvånat på Eifos.

-" Men det är ju klart!" Sa Mello, Eifos log.

-" Vad bra. För du är den enda vännen jag har, och jag vill inte förlora dig. Det förstår du väl?" Sa Eifos. Mello undrade vad det var som hade varit i Eifos huvud. Hon hade aldrig låtit såhär ledsen förut.

-" Klart jag gör. Vi kommer alltid att vara vänner. Alltid." Log Mello. Eifos flinade stort nu.

-" Tack. DU! På tala om annat, när du kommer ut igen så MÅSTE du få se det senaste fyndet jag har hittat!" Skrattade Eifos glatt. Mello skrattade med.

-" Jadå! Jag lovar, så fort som jag kommer ut härifrån så!"

De två tolvåriga tjejerna satt på knä framför den öppna kistan. Eifos hade hittat den samma dag och de hade försökt att öppna den. Med en sista suck så öppnades den. Det som fanns i den så gjorde båda tjejerna en aningen nervösa.

-" Vad ska vi göra med dom?" Sa Mello. Eifos såg på innehållet.

-" Spara dom?" Sa Eifos.

-" Eifos, vet du inte vad det där är?" Sa Mello.

-" Borde jag?" Sa Eifos.

-" Det är två djävulsfrukter!" Sa Mello och såg på Eifos. Eifos såg på Mello.

-" …är du säker?" Sa Eifos.

-" Bombsäker."

Dom stirrade på kistan en god stund igen.

-" Ska vi äta dem?" Frågade Eifos. Mello såg på Eifos, sen på frukterna.

-" Vi sparar dem. Jag tror inte vi borde äta de nu." Sa Mello. "Inte förens vi är säkra på att det ÄR djävulsfrukter." Eifos nickade.

-" Då gömmer vi dom." Sa Eifos. "Jag kan gömma dem i vårt gömmställe."

-" Låter som en bra plan." Log Mello. "Men nu måste jag hem och äta. Vi syns imorgon!" Sa Mello, kramade om Eifos och sprang iväg. Ensam så såg Eifos efter henne. Eifos suckade svagt och stängde kistan. Hon gick in i skogen, förbi den lilla dammen och följde strömmen. När hon kom fram till en liten inne sjö med ett vattenfall så gick hon bakom vattenfallet. Där bakom fanns en grotta. Det var deras lilla gömmställe. Eifos hade dock gjort detta hennes hem. Hon la kistan på ett säkert ställe och la sig ner i sin säng. Hur skulle hon kunna berätta för Mello vad som hade hänt? Vad som egentligen var "fel" på Eifos. Hon grät sakta. Hon villa inte vara ensam mer…

Mello satt ensam i köket och såg ut genom fönstret. Hennes föräldrar var på fest och hon hade tråkigt. Plötsligt så hörde hon hur någon knakade sakta på dörren. Mello gick och öppnade.

-" Eifos!" Sa hon och såg chokat på Eifos. Eifos stod i dörröppningen, hon höll sig för sidan, blödde ifrån sår på ansiktet och hon grät svagt.

-" Får jag komma in Mello?" Sa hon svagt. Mello kramade om henne och drog in henne. Mello skyndade sig efter bandage och varmt vatten till Eifos.

-" Eifos vad har hänt!?" Sa Mello när hon började rengöra såren.

-" Jag blev slagen av den man som kallar sig min far…" Sa Eifos tyst. Mello såg på henne.

-" Kallar sig din far?" Sa hon tyst.

-" Har du aldrig märkt det? Att jag aldrig har kallat de två för mamma och pappa?" Sa Eifos och såg på Mello. Klart att Mello hade märkt det. Men på grund av Eifos alltid glada humör så trodde hon att det var ingenting man skulle lägga sig i.

-" Klart jag märkte. Klart jag märkte att något har stört dig, klart jag har sett det. Men jag hade ingen aning om att det var SÅ HÄR dåligt." Sa Mello. Eifos såg ner i golvet.

-" Mitt fel också. Jag försökte dölja det hela tiden. Har försökt att inte dra med dig i detta. Jag har aldrig velat skada någon annan med vad som händer mig. Och jag har haft det såhär enda sen jag var tre år." Sa Eifos, och Mello hörde att gråten var på väg.

-" Jag är här nu." Sa Mello och kramade om Eifos. Eifos la sitt huvud mot Mellos bröstkorg och kramade om henne hårt. "Jag är här. Du kan berätta allt nu. Jag lovar att aldrig lämna dig." Mello sa i lugna toner allt så att Eifos skulle känna sig bättre.

-" Orkar du lyssna?" Frågade Eifos. Mello log.

-" Måste du fråga?" Sa Mello och log. "Hur många gånger har inte jag kommit gråtande till dig, och du har alltid haft dina armar öppna för mig. Nu är det min tur att ha mina armar öppna för dig." Eifos kramade om henne hårdare.

-" När jag var tre så lämnade min far mig på den här ön. Min mamma dog när jag föddes, och min far var för rädd för att ta med mig på hans äventyr. Så han lämnade mig här, med två stycken han antagligen trodde att jag skulle ha det bra hos." Eifos snyftade till. " Men han hade fel. Dom har brytt sig mer om skit än om mig. Jag rymde därifrån många gånger. Dom har inte ens berättat vem min far är! Och allt jag kommer ihåg ifrån honom är hans hår och hans ögon… Jag vill bort härifrån, bort och hitta min far igen. Det är allt jag vill." Sa Eifos och grät som mest nu. Mello kramade om henne hårt. Hon hade aldrig sett Eifos såhär, och hon ville inte se henne såhär mer. Mello hade själv längtat efter att se världen, den här ön var ingenting för henne. Och det fanns även en person där ute som hon själv ville finna.

-" Eifos…" Sa Mello tyst. Eifos såg upp på sin leende vän. "Ska vi ta och äta frukterna imorgon?"

Eifos och Mello höll sig för munnarna. De var spyfärdiga.

-" Fyfaaaan va äckligt!" Sa Eifos efter att ha fått tillbaka andan. Mello nickade till svar. Efter en stund av hämta andan och sitta still en stund så såg de på varandra.

-" Känner du nånting?" Sa Mello.

-" Njaä, inget speciellt…" Sa Eifos. "Du?"

-" Nää…" Sa Mello. De satt tysta en stund. Plötsligt så ryckte Eifos till.

-" Vad hände?" Sa Mello.

-" Jag tyckte jag hörde skolklockan inne i byn…" Sa Eifos och såg chokad på Mello.

-" Va? Men, det är ju jätte långt till byn! Och skolklockan är jätte liten!" Sa Mello och såg konstigt på Eifos.

-" Jag vet!" Sa Eifos. Dom stirrade bara på varandra.

-" …Jag undrar…" Sa Mello plötsligt.

-" Vad?" Sa Eifos.

-" Jag har läst en bok om olika djävulsfrukter. Det finns ju en jävla massa olika. Men en som jag kom att tänka på nu är Ljudvågsfrukten… Du kanske kan styra ljudvågor." Sa Mello och såg på Eifos.

-" Ljudvågor?" Sa hon till sist.

-" Ja. Testa. Försök att höra ner till typ… Bagarstugan!" Sa Mello. Eifos nickade och blundade. Hon koncentrerade sig hårt.

"Kom och köp! Nybakta färska bullar!"

-" Jag hör det! Låter som om jag skulle stå precis bredvid den!" Sa Eifos glatt.

-" Fan va coolt!" Sa Mello glatt och höjde armarna. Då slog hon plötsligt till en hylla, och då gick en kedjereaktion. En vas som stod längst ut föll. Mello räckte ut armarna för att fånga den. Men hon missade den, men till deras stora förvåning så stannade den i luften.

-" Hur lyckades du…" Började Eifos.

-" Fråga inte…" Sa Mello. Hon höjde sakta armen, och vasen följde efter, och snart så stod den på hyllan igen. Dom stirrade en stund på vasen.

-" Eifos…jag tror jag fick tankekrafts frukten…" Sa Mello tyst. Eifos stirrade på Mello.

-" Fan va braiga frukter vi fick." Flinade Eifos. Mello flinade också.

-" Då är det bara att vi tränar oss lite, sen väntar de riktiga äventyren."

Efter ytterligare fyra år av träning och uthållighet så bestämde de två tjejerna sig. Klockan var runt tolv på natten. Eifos stod vid den lilla segelbåten som de hade hittat och bygg om. Hon väntade på Mello. Eifos såg på himlen. Vilken fin kväll att lämna sitt förflutna bakom sig. Hon log.

-" Oi, Eifos!" Hörde hon hur Mello ropade. Eifos vinkade och kramade om Mello.

-" Redo?" Flinade Eifos.

-" Jadå. Jag har skrivit hejdå till mina föräldrar och jag tog med oss saker som vi skulle kunna behöva." Sa Mello och drog fram en massa saker ur en väska.

-" Bra, bra, men det börjar bli sent. Hoppa ombord partner!" Skrattade Eifos. Mello skrattade med och hoppade i. Båten rymde perfekt två personer, och snart så satte de segel.

-" Mot nya äventyr!" Sa Eifos högt och glatt. Mello skrattade och klappade i händerna.

-" Äntligen!" Sa Mello och såg hur ön bakom dem blev mindre och mindre. Detta var början på en lång och roligt äventyr. Det visste de båda om. Och inget skulle stoppa dem.


End file.
